


Record

by xLovelyPoisonx



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLovelyPoisonx/pseuds/xLovelyPoisonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bookman's duty to record important events in history. And he can't think of an event more important than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece I wrote for the D.Gray Man valentine's day event on tumblr that I decided to participate in.

Ethereal; that's one word to describe Allen when he's resting peacefully. When his eyes are closed and his heart and mind are at ease, that's when he looks the most beautiful, Lavi thinks. With the smaller male enveloped in his arms, he feels as if he's somehow acting as a shield, and warding off the darkness that would wish to invade the younger man's dreams. If anyone deserves a restful night's sleep, it's Allen. He who sacrifices so much for the sake of other's happiness that he would forego his own...And it so often goes unappreciated. Humanity is a foolish, selfish race. Akuma are pathetic, dangreous creatures with no will outside of what the Earl desires. But Allen seeks to save them both. Even if it means sacrificing himself in the process.

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't realize Allen's awake now, and staring at him with these dazzling pools of (sleepy) liquid starlight. The white haired boy has his arms tucked between their chests, and squirms as they remind him of this, no doubt tingling with the uncomfortable pins and needles sensation that comes from a limb 'falling asleep.'

Lavi grins and eases back to give Allen some much needed room. This movement reminds him of his own body's needs, and he stretches out both arms and legs with a deep, satisfied groan following after. There are a few popping sounds, but he ignores them in favor of melting into the bed, feeling boneless. It's a nice feeling. But not nearly as nice as the warmth that radiates from Allen as he huddles closer to tuck his head under Lavi's chin.

His hair is soft gliding between Lavi's fingers. Like spun silk; it's glossy, smooth, and shines under light. Even the dim moonlight filtering in through the curtains that cover the window of the inn room they're occupying is enough to give Allen an otherworldly glow. He leans in, visible emerald orb barely visible from beneath his lashes as he presses a kiss to the crown of the younger male's head.

Lavi looks across the room at the unoccupied bed pushed flush to the opposite wall of the room, then glances back down at his armful of Allen, and he can't help but laugh.

The sound seems to draw Allen back from the brink of unconsciousness, for which the white haired boy is not at all appreciative, if the indignant snort he gives into Lavi's chest is anything to go by. Allen really can be a brat sometimes, but that's why he's so much fun to tease. He nuzzles closer to bury his face in his lover's chest, essentially, and Lavi can only grin as his calloused fingertips play along the planes of Allen's back.

He's done it before, this, where he memorizes each dip and curve. He's memorized each and every line, curve, scar, and blemish that makes up Allen's body. He considers it his own personal project to record all of this information and commit it not to paper, but to his own mind. No one else should ever know the joys of holding Allen Walker this close, in this specific manner. It's an honor that he wants to be his alone.

Allen is silent for a while, likely trying to get swept back in by the sweet, comforting tide of sleep. However, just as Lavi himself is beginning to drift off, he murmurs something unintelligable.

“What was 'at?” Lavi inquires curiously, brows furrowed as he looks down his nose at his lover as best he can, given the way the younger male has so effectively tucked himself against his chest.

“'I love you' too. That's what you've been saying for a while now. Over and over...” His voice is soft, and thick with sleep. He's so very close to drifting off again.

That catches Lavi off guard. He hadn't said a word! He'd been lying there, minding his own business-

And then it hit him. His fingers had been tracing the words into the skin of Allen's back, over and over again, never ceasing for at least ten minutes now.

Lavi mentally cursed himself for ot realizing it sooner. But he could hardly be upset when he found a pair of lips against his own in the softest, most tender of kisses. Single emerald optic fluttered shut as Lavi allowed his hands to rest in the curve of Allen's lower back as he kissed the younger man back in a manner that he hoped conveyed to his lover just how much he was treasured.

Soon after (too soon, in Lavi's opinion), they part, and Allen once more tucks his head underneath the redhead's chin, with every intention of sleeping. Having pacified Lavi, he would be able to get at least another hour, he figures.

Diabolical; Allen Walker is no fool. He knows how to get what he wants- especially when Lavi is involved. Still, that's part of his charm, and what drew Lavi to him in the first place. Allen Walker is full of mystery, and pain, and a darkness that threatens to swallow him whole. But for as long as Lavi is here, whenever he can escape the watchful eyes of Bookman, he'll revel in moments such as these. Moments wherein they can both forget about the war, and akuma, innocence, and Noah.

As a bookman, it's important for him to record the important events in history. And he can't think of an event more important than this: the boy who managed to secure himself a place in a bookman's heart.

 


End file.
